Many financial institutions wish to provide a more tailored handling of NSF conditions for customers. Indeed, while NSF conditions can generate fee or income opportunities for financial institutions, the way in which the NSF conditions are handled can impact customer experiences, satisfaction, loyalty, and/or retention. Thus, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for optimizations involving NSF conditions.